Parent to Child
by Rinhail
Summary: [Fluff - Shinwoo & Seira] A snapshot of Shinwoo and Seira in an alternate universe.


**Disclaimer** : I do not own Noblesse or any of the characters.

* * *

Shinwoo scrubs his shoulder length red hair with a towel before setting the material around his neck. "Showers free, darling. Do you want help with anything?"

Seira flips another page in her book and looks up at her husband. "No," she pauses to read another sentence, "I'll be there in a minute."

Shinwoo smiles gently as his wife perusing her hundredth baby book. There's a pile of them stacked neatly beside her side of the bed. From A to Z titles, yellow sticky notes sticking out every few pages. He looks over to his side of the bed, and though he can't see the small pile, he knows the one on top is: _The Dos and Do Not Even Attempts of Fatherhood_. He considers sliding in next to her, and the both of them can take notes and discuss the right way to heat a bottle, but he has other plans. Her round belly looks too inviting to pass up.

He crawls on the bed, between her spread legs, settles his weight on his forearms pressed against her outer thighs, and grins at her large tummy.

"Honey," she says, not breaking eye contact from her book. "Not again."

"Oh yes, again," he says, turning the grin on her. She doesn't look but shakes her head and smiles.

Shinwoo looks back down. "I hope you don't mind, dear, but I want full on flesh contact." He peels her blue and gray striped maternity shirt up over the mound of flesh and kisses the warm protruding skin. Seira doesn't protest.

"You better hurry," she says. "I'm almost done with this chapter." She pulls off a sticky note from beside her on the bed and bookmarks a page—turning it afterward.

"Good evening, little tikes," Shinwoo begins. "I'm sure you two are ready to come out of there and see your mama and papa—we sure are." He pauses and takes a deep breath. "I feel like I should apologize. As ready as I am for you two, I don't want you to come out as babies."

Seira snorts through her nose, and he scrunches his nose up in response, but continues. "I can picture you two as babies, but I've had more fun imaging you guys at five or six. I imagine you my son—" he turns his head to the left side of Seira's belly, where according to the ultrasound is son sits— "will have blue eyes and a head full of black hair—your papa's original color. And my baby girl will have her mama's beautiful silver locks, and I'm hoping purplish eyes. A color you get if you mixed mama's eyes with papa's eyes." He pauses and shakes his head. "Not that I wouldn't love you if they were any other color, or if they were mismatched, or if you were born with no eyes."

"Baby," Seira interrupts. "You're babbling, and I need to pee soon."

Shinwoo nods. "If you guys don't turn out like my dreams, I'll love you regardless. Although," he stops to look up cheekily at his wife, "if both of you turn out with red eyes, that'll be so bitchin."

Seira immediately plucks the side of his head. "Language."

"Oops." He grins, not at all sorry, and Seira rolls her eyes and goes back to reading. Shinwoo stares at her belly awhile longer before he leans down to kiss the swell again. "I love all three of you so much." He then presses one cheek on her stomach, gentle pressure applied right above her bellybutton. He sighs dreamily. "I could sleep here."

"I rather you not." Seria says, putting her open book down on the bed. "I need to pee. You can finish exposing our children to your lunacy when I get back."

Shinwoo pops up on his knees—even at thirty-two he has the energy when he was seventeen. "I want to be one of those cool, but crazy parents my kids friends wish they had. The other children are going to be so jealous of my boy and girl." Shinwoo grins and bounces on the bed with his bent legs.

"Shinwoo," Seira says. "In about five seconds I'm going to be flooding this bed. Now help me up, oh crazy one."

"Oops, sorry." He climbs off the bed and gently helps his wife to her feet.

"Thank you," she says, a tiny bit breathless. "Now that you've had your talk get into bed and start reading."

Shinwoo grumbles. "But I still need to tell them all about their uncles and aunts." He sits back down Indian Style. "Especially Uncle Frankenstein. They need an early warning that guy is super scary when you mess his house up." Shinwoo shivers, practically feeling the tall man's ominous aura surround him.

Seira sighs, her hand on the doorknob to the bathroom. "Honey, when they come out, all they'll be needing to know is where mama's milk is."

Shinwoo's eyes grow big, he gasps and covers his mouth with his hand. "Mama is a perv—talking about boobies while children are present."

Seira gives him a withering look. "Oh be quiet. It isn't as bad as your plan to explain to them when they're **four months old** they came out of your jewels". She points a finger at him and then the books beside him. "Now get to studying."

Shinwoo falls back on the bed in defeat as the bathroom door clicks shut. He lays there looking up at the whirling ceiling fan and can't stop the smile spreading across his cheeks. No use—he doesn't stand a chance against mama.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : I hope you enjoyed and please tell me if I made any mistakes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
